thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Charming Kingdom
"The Charming Kingdom is a quiet place," Smithers said. "It has many small villages on the outskirts of the kingdom and many wealthy estates in the center, near the palace."TLOS I, ch 9, p. 169 '' Characteristics The second largest kingdom in the Land of Stories, spread across to the south. Ruled by Queen Cinderella and her husband King Chance Charming. Its people are referred to as "Cinderellian society".TLOS I, ch 7, p. 134 History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic The Happily Ever After Assembly is founded and the kingdoms are divided. Cinderella becomes Queen after finding her Prince Charming at the royal ball. The Golden Age After years of "living happily ever after", the Enchantress threatens to take over the Land of Stories. Roughly a year later, General Marquis and the Grande Armée arrive and attack the kingdoms. In the Charming Kingdom, its citizens join the army to fight back. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks the kingdom. Story The Wishing Spell The Charming Kingdom is the second kingdom the twins go to while searching for the items for the Wishing Spell. They run into a Bridge Troll, try to sneak into Cinderella's castle, are discovered, meet Cinderella, and leave without taking her glass slipper. They then discover one of the slippers in their backpack. They return to the Charming Kingdom at the end of the book to attend the naming of Cinderella and Chance's daughter, Princess Hope. The Enchantress Returns In the second part of the series, the Charming royals invite the other monarchs to an Assembly to discuss the return of the Enchantress. After the twins decide to try and build the Wand of Wonderment, they return to the Charming Kingdom to visit the Wicked Stepmother to acquire her ring. The Charming Kingdom is briefly surrendered to Ezmia in return for the King and Queen's daughter, and Ezmia stages her final coup on Charming land in her coliseum. When Ezmia is defeated, Dr. Bob and Charlotte are married on Charming Castle grounds. A Grimm Warning When the Grande Armée attacks, Sir Lampton leads the army and the citizens of the kingdom against their foe and wards off the attack, defeating a large part of the army's troupes. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Charming Kingdom is attacked by the men and women in yellow armor.TLOS IV, ch 29, p 399 An Author's Odyssey At the beginning of An Author's Odyssey, it is mentioned that after the Winkies attack, the kingdom ceased to be and was integrated in to a large empire ruled by the Masked Man. When he is deposed by the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and the Wicked Witch of the West, the three literary villains take over the rule of the Land of Stories. Queen Cinderella and King Chance Charming are saved by Jack, Goldilocks and their friends. Notable Places * Cinderella's Palace ** Cinderella's Royal Room of Display ** Charming Palace Gardens * Royal Pumpkin Remains * The Wicked Stepmother's Estate * Ezmia's Coliseum * The Baker's Village * The Moth's Memory Wood Notable Residents Current Residents (as of ''Worlds Collide) * Queen Cinderella: Ruling monarch. * King Chance Charming: Queen Cinderella's husband. * Princess Hope: Cinderella and Chance's daughter. * The Charming Kingdom Army / Cinderella's Army: first appearanceTLOS I, ch 9 in The Wishing Spell. Their coat of arms is a small glass slipper, worn on the shield. Their armor is silverTLOS II, ch 5, p. 72. They are lead by Sir Lampton. In ''A Grimm Warning'', the army is said to have approximately 1,000 soldiers (before fighting the Grande Armée).TLOS III, ch 18, p. 301 * Sir Lampton: The Head of Queen Cinderella's Royal Guard. * Smithers: A cart-man from a village in the kingdom. Former Residents (as of Worlds Collide) * The Wicked Stepmother and her daughters, Petunia and Rosemary: Queen Cinderella's step-family. References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories Category:Places Category:Places in the Fairytale World